roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Salvatore Rizzetti
Salvatore "Stacks" Rizzetti is a human warrior on board the DSRV-1. He is played by Splattercat. Biography Early life Not much is known about Stacks' life. He tells his companions that in the past he "fixed garbage trucks during the day, and attitudes at night". On board the DSRV-1 Stacks, like Ulysses and S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P., emerges from the strange egg-like device on board the DSRV-1. Upon exiting the device, he finds himself with the memories of a gunnery officer called Benjamin Monroe. Not knowing the what got him into this situation, but realizing that his continued survival relies on the badly damaged frigate, Stacks sets out to repair the damaged frigate. He is able make some basic repairs to several of the ship's more critical systems during the ship's time in drillspace, . After a couple of days on the ship, Stacks points out that the group could function more effectively if it had a leader. After indicating that he doesn't have much faith in Cooper leading the group, and the other two crewman voicing similar sentiments, the discussion is interrupted by an alarm going off. The DSRV-1 has finally reached the end of its jump and is about to drill into an unknown system. This new system turns out to be an inhabited one, and Stacks contacts the locals, making sure that the group isn't breaking any laws when they refuel the ship at one of the system's three stars. Diamond fever As S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. later discovers, while not illegal, a local fuel merchant isn't thrilled by the DSRV-1 bypassing their business and refueling directly at a star. Posing as 'Captain Rizzetti', S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. arranges a meeting between the merchant ship's captain and Stacks and Ulysses, on the condition that the latter two don't bring arms or armor. When told about this meeting, at first Stacks is pretty excited that the robot had put him forward as the captain, but his mood changes quickly when he hears about the conditions for it. Deciding to ignore these conditions, he brings some armor and and a pistol along with him to the other ship. The merchants' scanners immediately pick up on these items when they enter the airlock. Stacks tries to persuade them otherwise, but the merchant decides call off the meeting. When the two of them return to the ship, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. voices his disappointment and remarks that it might have been better if 'Captain Cooper' had gone to the meeting. The group then decides to visit the nearby inhabited planet, a carbon-rich world whose main export is diamonds. Here they meet with some officials who offer them a bounty on some smugglers involved in the unlicensed mining of these diamonds. Stacks is immediately enthusiastic about this plan, both because it means getting his hands on some valuables and because it means he and Donna can finally spend some quality time together. To accomplish this, he puts forward a plan in which the group acts as another group of smugglers and offers the real smugglers to move the diamonds off-planet for a small fee. Having agreed on this plan, Stacks contacts the smugglers and convinces them to set up a meeting. However, when they there, the group realizes that landing at the agreed upon location would put them at a disadvantage. Stacks contacts the smugglers again, but isn't able to convince them to move the location or arrange a new meeting. The group then decide to hit the smugglers' camp while a number of the smugglers are away. A short firefight follows at the smugglers' camp and the the group manages to gun down two of the smugglers. The third one throws away his weapon and surrenders after seeing his companions go down. Stacks immediately moves up to the smuggler, demanding to know where the diamonds are. He ultimately decides to shoot the man when Cooper notices an incoming shuttle Ulysses mentioning the smuggler acting suspicious. Under fire from the incoming smuggler shuttle, Stacks decides to look in one of the smugglers' habitats for the diamonds. Barely avoiding being crushed by some of the shuttle's debris when Cooper manages to destroy it, he finds these diamonds when he stumbles backwards into a table and is showered with the precious stones. Personality Stacks has a quick wit and almost always has a sarcastic comment ready for every situation. He doesn't shy away from violence, instead seeking it out and perhaps even enjoying it. Gear Weapons * Gold plated Tommy gun named 'Donna'. * Revolver Miscellaneous * Tool kit Category:Stars Without Number Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Splattercat